The present invention relates to workout apparatuses. More specifically, the present invention relates to workout assemblies in combination with vehicles.
Many people wish to improve their physical fitness and overall health. One way to improve health and fitness is to utilize devices such as weights and other fitness machines to increase strength, stamina, or other physical attributes. Fitness machines are often heavy and bulky and as such must be kept in a single location. This is disadvantageous to those who travel or those who have little time to work out. The present invention provides a fitness system that may be mounted to the rear of a vehicle so that users may utilize the fitness system in any location.